Strange bedfellows
by Elani-Love
Summary: Faith comes back to Sunny-D to clain what she believes is rightfully hers: Willow
1. Default Chapter

I sit in the train and hand the ticket to the conductor. He smiles at me. Faith, next to me leans over me and hands the man her ticket, she also receives a smile. I lean into her shoulder and rest my head against hers, she puts her hand on my leg and I smile. Somehow it's still weird, but when she touches me it's all good. I Willow Rosenberg am in love with Faith.  
  
I shift a little, making myself comfortable in the half empty train. My mind wonders back to when all this started to happen.  
  
Faith was released, the news reached us about a day ago, by no other than Faith herself. She was released due to good behavior and I think Angel made her bail. Well, we kind of found out the hard way. We were in the cemetery, Buffy was battling some unnamed demon thing and Xander and me were kind of cheering, not knowing how to help. At that moment I missed Oz, he made me feel safe and I missed Tara, she always made me feel better and in control. Right then I didn't feel any of the three. Buffy side-kicked the demon, he didn't even flinch! Buffy on the other hand was swept up into the air by a well placed blow and crash landed about 3 meters away. We ran to help her, when suddenly we heard the demon yell in pain. We all looked up to check out what had caused the pain. Well, the demon was balancing on one leg as green blood poured out of a yap in his chest. Right next to him, and ready to strike stood Faith, black leather pants, tank top and high shoes in all. She delivered the deathblow with a huge ax and the demon lost his head- literally.  
  
We helped Buffy to her feet as Faith walked to the demon. "Nice to see you again, B, Will, Xander" She said giving us a nod. "How've ya been" She added cleaning the ax on the demon's clothing. "Dead" Buffy said, I chipped in with "addicted" and Xander just gave her a glare "Nice" Faith said frowning. "Yeah, say, weren't you locked up for murder" Xander said harsh. "Got out" Faith answered not impressed at all. "You sure you didn't break out?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "What's up girlfriend, lost faith in me?" Faith said smirking. "Gee, you think?!" Xander said. I stayed quiet.  
  
Faith stood and checked her clothing, only to find a tear in her leather pants "Fuck" She breathed and planted the ax in the demons chest "that was my favorite" she said and stood erect again, moving her shoulders, neck and arms. She tilted her head back and sighed "It's nice to slay again, get the blood pumping again you know?" She added. We all shot her glares. "What?! Been stuck in prison for a long time, no real nice work out there" She added. Buffy turned and walked away, we followed, so did Faith.  
  
We wandered to the magic box and all I could think of was how nice Faith looked in her tank top. We all knew she was following, but none of us turned to check. We stepped into the magic box and Faith followed, Giles greeted us, but was cut of by Xander "See who came wandering back" He said, pointing over his shoulder to Faith who was hanging against the door post. Giles froze in his actions and I smiled, never mind what Faith had done, Giles's reaction was fun. I think Faith noticed the smile. "Oh." The watcher breathed and took off his glasses.  
  
"Hiya" Faith said smiling as she threw her ax on the counter she had walked to. She knocked over a vase and Anya came storming out. "Hey, watch the merchandise!" She breathed and pushed Fait back. I saw the anger in Faith's eyes, but she restrained herself and stepped back. "Sorry" She said, I couldn't figure out if she meant it or not.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Giles said, spitting the words out like needles. "Got out, needed a place to crash, I thought 'why not sunny-D'" She answered. "You are not welcome here" Giles hissed back and Faith recoiled, she flinched a little, but I don't think anyone else noticed. I felt sorry for her, never mind what she'd done to me. "Look" She started and edged closer to the group "I'm sorry about what I did, to you and the majors littl' trouper, but I paid for it, I spent a lot of time in that crappy jail, staying out of trouble and all" I felt for her, she had paid, but she had killed, a lot. I backed off, I didn't want to be drawn into the conversation.  
  
Giles stayed quiet, it was weird to see them like this, they didn't know how to act, any of them. The silence soon became awkward and Faith moved to a table, sliding onto it she looked me in the eyes, and I could see. I wasn't sure what it was then, but I later found out it was lust. I swallowed and found a chair, not turning away from her. I sat down, the others followed my example.  
  
"How will we know you won't kill us all in our sleep?" Xander said toxic as Anya played with his hair, she was bored, I could see it. "I won't, but ya won't trust me, I know" Faith said "I paid Xand, I really AM sorry about what I did to ya guys. She said, shifting position. "Look ya guys, I know you don't trust me, I didn't expect you would, so I'm gonna go, you know where to find me" I somehow felt that comment was directed towards me, but I stayed quiet. She walked out and I spent the rest of the evening thinking about her, and then I found out what that flicker in her eyes had been.  
  
I walked home alone, Buffy insisted I'd walk home with her, but I blew her off. I walked to the message board on the campus and I saw her standing there. We fought here the last time, the time when she woke up from the coma. "Hi" I said, at lack of any better greeting. "Hi Red" She said and smiled at me "I knew you'd come" She added. I nodded, feeling weird inside, not afraid, but.. excited, expecting. "Why did you come back?" I said and hoped she would say what I hoped she would say "You" She said and edged closer, not really sure if she was allowed to. "Why?" I asked again, feeling happy inside. I'd already known I fancied her, I knew it as soon as she wandered into Sunnydale the first time and I knew it when she woke up from the coma.  
  
"I need you Red" She said smiling, not sappy. "Why?" I asked again, I wanted her to say it. "God damn it Red!" She edged even closer, she was now about a meter away. "Why?" I said harsh. "You know why" She breathed, her breath becoming unstable and rapid. "Why Faith, why do you need me?" I asked again hard, but my eyes revealed lust. I couldn't stop it, she turned me on. She didn't answer, she never has. I felt her lips being pressed on mine violently. I backed off on impact, but she held me close to her, I wrapped my arm around her neck and clung to her, my hand gripping into her hair and her hand gripping my ass.  
  
We made love violently that night, all night. He fingers gripping me from the inside as she rode me, on her bed in a motel. I came, time and time again, breathing out her name and throwing her off of me after I was done. Grabbing her breasts I pulled her to me, pressing my lips on hers, my tongue forcing an entry. She opened her mouth and our tongues battled. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and she moaned. I pinched her nipple painfully hard and she looked at me with lust in her eyes, begging me to continue my ravishing ways.  
  
It had been so different with Oz and Tara, child's play, this was the real thing, real sex. Her way of making love, making me hers and I made her mine. We woke up early, I caught her looking at me lovingly, but she shielded her true feelings as she found out I was awake. She climbed out of the bed and I got a good look at her body. She had scratches on her arms, back, belly and ass and I knew my body would look the same. We ate there, in the room, I don't remember that we ate but we had sex again after and on it.  
  
We left the apartment around 12 PM. We walked to the train, I'd let Buffy know where Faith and I went as we got to the place. Faith bought me a ticket and she grabbed my hand as we walked to the train. I have no idea where we're going, I don't care. All that matters is that she's with me. 


	2. Strange bedfellows part 2

"Willow! Where are you?, how are you? Are you okay?!" "Yeah, I'm fine" Stupid child. Buffy thinks she's so much and she just manages to freak about every stupid little thing. "Where are you?" Buffy asks again. "I'm with Faith, we're alright" I answer. Silence. "Faith?" Buffy asks small. "Yeah, Faith" I say harsh. "Why?" She asks, why?! "Because I love her Buffy, I've loved her for a long time and she can give me something which you can't" I say, am I mad? Hell yeah: I'm mad. "What?" She asks. "Power. love. faith" I say laconic.  
  
"Willow I-" Fuck it! I hang up and smiled as Faith kisses my neck. "So, all worked out with B?" She asks and I turn in her embrace "Yeah" I say and kiss her in the railway station. "Good" She says "Now lets get you a new outfit before the train leaves" I smile and take her hand to pull her out of the station. It's a big city, I don't want to know the name. We find a small shop and she searches through the clothing for something for me to wear. I just look at her. She looks so good in her tight top and leather pants. I lean against the door post and wait.  
  
She picks up on my small smile and she walks to me, her arm full with black clothes. "That's it?" I ask sarcastically and she shoots me a threatening glare "Go" She says in a low voice and I walk to her. I brush myself against her and whisper in her ear "Come with me" I let go of her and walk, I know she'll follow.  
  
I step into a fitting room and close the curtain. It opens and closes again and I see her in the mirror. Lust burning in her eyes and a small smile playing around her lips. I turn and push her against the wall behind me, my hand travels down her body as I kiss her violently. She moans into my mouth as I open her pants and slid my hand inside her panties. She digs her nails into my ass and I push two fingers into her wetness. She groans and buck up to me. I push harder inside of her, picking up the past. I push my tongue inside her mouth and she pushed it back, I now feel her tongue in my mouth and I suck on it. She pulls it back and moans. I feel her erect nipples against my own breasts and I know she's close as her breathing becomes more rapid.  
  
She comes, hard and laud. I smile as I feel her fluids drip over my fingers. I pull them out and bring them to my mouth as I lock eyes with her. Her breath is still rapid and she's not satisfied yet, I know it, but I don't want to give her all. I lick my fingers and taste her on it. She tastes metaly, a little sour, but still so sweet. Lust burns in her eyes, but she knows I won't give her more, somehow that turns her on even more. I pull away from her and take off my skirt. I grab one of the black leather pants she took and put it on. She looks at me with mixed feelings, pure hate, love, lust and passion battle inside her as she watches, knowing I'm hers but never completely.  
  
I take off my shirt and bra and find a leather corset she brought. I put it on and turn around "Close it" I say harsh and she does so. I turn to her and her eyes travel up and down my body as he licks her lips. "You look good Red" "I know" I answer as I look at myself in the mirror. I look like my vamp-self, but this corset is even tighter. The pants are so tight they cut off circulation, but they bring out my ass perfect and I smile. I check out the other clothes and leave them, pulling Faith out of the cabin.  
  
Some people look at us, I don't care. I don't even take my old clothes with me. I pay for these clothes and the women behind the counter cuts the labels off before we walk out. "Anything else?" Faith smirks and I nod. "Two things." I answer and pull her across the street to a barber. Faith smiles and nods as I sit down in the chair. "Blank" I say. The girl behind me doesn't really know what I want "Just do it" I say threatening. She nods and 30 minutes later I have black hair. Faith smirks as she see me "Look at that, wicca-girl's all growing up" She says and I kiss her before paying and leaving.  
  
One more stop: make-up. Faith knows what I want and she takes me to a shop selling the stuff. She picks a good eye pensile for me and orders me to close my eyes. I obey and she works on my eyes, ordering me to open and close my eyes when she wants to. When she's done I look in the mirror and check the result. I don't recognize the old me anymore. My tight clothes, the black hair and my black colored eyes. She colored the lines and powdered above my eyes, making it look like my eyes lay even deeper in there sockets. I'm wearing black lipstick and she drew a pentagram on my chest. I smile at her and scratch her face a little. "I love it" I say and walk out of the shop without paying for any of the things I'm wearing, no one follows except Faith.  
  
I'm siting in between Faith legs as the train leaves the station we were in. I twist in her embrace from time to time to kiss her, much to the satisfaction of the guy across us. It's an old-well I think he's 42- man, probably works in a huge building with his boring 'friends from work.' Somehow I know he's fucking his secretary.  
  
He keeps staring, even if we look directly at hem. I feel Faith pinching my arm and I look up to her, I know what that twinkle in her eyes means. I twist and kiss her, deepening it as I push my tong against her lips. She opens up and takes my tongue inside her mouth as her hands travel up and down my body. There are more people in the train, but they fall away as I keep kissing her. I pull away and sit down again. I look at the guy and he smiles at us. Yuck, I hate those people. Faith likes this game and I have to admit I like it too. She kisses my neck and I twist my head so I can look at the man, making sure he knows we're putting up this performance for him. He licks his lip and I see his hand travel under his jacked- which conveniently is in his lap. Faith's hands travel down my body and find my breasts. She massages them and I couldn't care less about the people looking at me in half terror. I tilt my head back against Faith's chest and enjoy the touches on my chest, belly and breasts. I manage to look at the guy again, a sneak peak, but I can see he's enjoying this show. His eyes are half-closed and both hands have now disappeared under his jacket. I can hear his rapid breathing as mine picks up the past.  
  
Faith's hands manage to slip under the corset from above, I have no idea how she did that. She finds my erect nipples and I feel the cold hands. I smile, I noticed her hands are always cold, no matter what she does. She pinches them and I can't stop the small moan that crawls up my throat. Suddenly I hear the man moan a muffled moan and he suppresses a scream. Faith kisses my neck and removes her hands from my breasts. She cuddles close to me and I relax into her arms looking at the man who is still riding out the orgasm. Faith bows down and whispers in my ear. "You are so sexy" A shiver runs through my body and directly to my pulse point.  
  
The guy takes off. His head red in a mix of shame and excitement. "I wonder if his secretary can do that for him" Faith whispers in my ear and I laugh, she had the same idea. "I doubt it." I say and Faith laughs with me. I know we'll have to find a bed soon, because both off us are about to explode.  
  
The train pulls to a halt and Faith wiggles under me "Our stop" she says and I smile "Whatever you say, you know where we're going" I say as I stand, making my way out of the train. I can't help but smile at the people who look at me in anger, terror or even lust. Faith receives the same looks and I feel her hand on my ass as we walk. She pinches it and then removes her hand again.  
  
We step out the train and I find Faith's hand. The first thing I notice are hundreds-thousands of people. The city is crowded and I have the feeling that all of the people living in Sunnydale could fit in the huge hall we're in. "Welcome to Boston" Faith says dry and pulls me towards the first exit she sees. I follow, making sure I step in the mysterious walk Faith manages to keep. I look straight in front of me and stride forward. Other people actually move to let me pass. Faith turns to me "You okay girlfriend?" She asks a bit concerned. I nod "I'm okay, just not used to so many people" She nods and pulls me out. "Don't worry, we won't be here long" Faith comforts me and I smile at her and nod. She smiles back and we walk towards the exit again.  
  
I estimate it's 4 O'clock or something, we slept in the train last night, because the journey took long. She pulls me to a bus stop outside the railway station. The city is huge. So, this is Boston. I can see why she left. Besides big it's dirty. Fumes from the cars and busses hang heavily in the ear, but I guess that's normal.  
  
She finds a bench and I look up at the sky. The sun is out and it's hot, the black clothing don't make that any better either. Faith leans against a post and I lean against her. She wraps her arms around my waist and I lean closer, needing the close contact. She pushes up to me and I feel her belly against my lower-back. People look at up and the attention turns me on. I remember when I were in high school, little gray mouse. Well, I definitely changed. Miracle, miracle, I see the guy and thrust my elbow back to alert Faith, she sees and snickers. "Look who's back" She says and I nod. He disappears in the crowd and I laugh, I never thought I'd be giving a man an orgasm because Faith was playing with me. Ah, hell, I can't even pretend to be shocked.  
  
The bus comes and a line of people get in. As I sit I find I forgot to look where the bus is going, I don't care. This time Faith sits in between my legs as the bus leaves. It isn't very comfortable, but I need to be close to her. I run my fingers through her beautiful hair and she rests her head against my chest. In the chair across from me is an old women, flower blouse and skirt and a groceries, she keeps looking at us like we're Satan in person. I can't help but smile.  
  
We're on route for 15 minutes before I finally ask where we're going. "Northampton" Faith answers. "Why?" I ask and kiss her on her head. "It's nice there, I went there after I left Boston." She adds and I nod "Alright" She closes her eyes and tries to sleep. She was awake all night, she watched me, I noticed when I woke up a few times. She took care of me, kept me safe all night. I wrap my arms closer around her and rest my head against hers "Go sleep, I'll watch over you" I whisper and she smiles. She looks so peaceful. All ghosts from her past seem to be gone. It's weird, but I think she's the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
About two hours after we left the bus station I see a town. Faith has been asleep for about one and a half hour and I don't feel my legs anymore. There isn't a welcome sign, but "Welcome to Northampton, Massachusetts" does shoot through my head. I kiss Faith on her head and whisper in her ear "Honey, wake up" Faith stirs and opens her eyes "We there?" She questions and I nod. "Good" She says and rests her hand on my knee. The bus station is right down town, so we have an easy exit. Faith gets up and stretches. I stand up and groan. "No more feeling in them?" Faith asks smirking and I shoot her a glare, followed by a smile. "Nope, they gave out" I say and Faith wraps her arm around my waist. "Better let me help you then" She says and I lean on her, not because of my legs, but because I wanna be close to her. Satan-seeing lady shoots us one last glare before we walk off.  
  
Faith leads me to a nice looking hotel, hotel Northampton. We walk in and are greeted by a young man, about 28 years old. He points us to our room and we step in. It's a beautiful room, it's salmon colored and has this beautiful double bed. Faith bounced on it "See, this is nice" she says and I just watch her "Knew I'd come with you?" I ask and she stops "Figured I'd find someone else if you didn't" She says with a wink. She bounces off the bed a walks to me, pinning me to the wall. The boy makes a hasty exit at that point.  
  
"I like a big bed, lots of room, wouldn't go out to find someone else if you didn't came" Faith says serious. I kiss her and close the door. "I know" I whisper and maneuver her to the bed. 


	3. Strange bedfellows part 3

My mind climbs to consciousness as I wake up in Faiths tight embrace. Even when she sleeps she still clings to me. She reminds me a little of a baby. She's sprawled all over me and her arm, that she draped over my naked belly, pushes me to her. When I try to loosen it she groans and clings harder, I sigh a little and just push myself up, so I can rest against headboard. She slides lower, so she doesn't have to move, and she's now lying on my lower belly. She pushes herself further to me, in a futile attempt to crawl into my skin. I run my fingers through her hair, definitely a bad hair day-for both of us.  
  
Her hand travels over my legs as she slowly wakes up and it climbs to my inner-tights. I like the touch, that's not it, but I'm really not sure if I have enough energy for another love-making session. She lets her hand travel further up and is now almost at my core. "Erm. Faith. sweetie, wake up" I whisper and her forehead cringes. "No freaking way" She groans and I can't help but smile. "Then please remove your hand, I can't take much more" I say dramatic and she chuckles "Took to much of you baby?" She asks and I consider giving up and just saying 'yes'. No Way. I scoot down fast and find her mouth with mine and French-kiss her passionately.  
  
"That a no?" Faith asks and I shake my head. "I could never get enough of you" I say and kiss her again, this time much more soft. Faith is surprised, I see it in her eyes, but she doesn't show it. "That right?" She asks in her normal 'I'm-protecting-myself-'way. "Yeah, it is." I say and the figure this is as good as time as any. "Faith, I want you to know something." I start. She cringes a little, but I continue anyway, I want to say this. ". I love you" I say and I feel her stiffen in my arms just a little.  
  
"You do?" She asks. "Yeah" I say with a soft smile. "That's. really nice, thank you Will" she says and lays down away from me. I know what's wrong. "I'm gonna get some more sleep" I say and hope I'm making this easy for her. She doesn't answer, so I lay down.  
  
After a couple f minutes I feel her moving next to me. "Red, you awake?" she asks soft. I stay quiet. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it back to you" Faith starts whispering. I strain to hear what she says. "It's not that I don't. you know. love you, but it's just. all the people I said it to.. They left and I don't want you to. leave" She says soft. I totally understand. Oz left, Tara left, and my parents weren't even there half the time, which is kind of like leaving. "My dad, he told me he loved me. before he left. and then." She stops and I stay as still as I can. She never talks about her past, this is so rare, and somehow I feel like I'm intruding on a personal conversation.  
  
" ..And them my mom took off with some guy, I think they're in New Mexico or something, anyway, she used to tell me she loved me." Faith pauses, she's wondering if she should continue. "Then I just went bad, you know? I think that I started seeing sex as a. substitute for the love I never got, God this sounds stupid." It didn't, sound stupid that is. I just wanted to hold her and tell her that it would be alright, and that she was making perfect sense. I stayed quite and acted like I was sleeping. "I'm really sorry about what I did to you guys, you know that right?. I just.. The mayor, he told me.. He cared about me and he was caring and he treated me like.. Like I was his daughter. I needed that so much. I went way to far. I was.. I almost killed you, and why I did it I was telling myself that I had to do this, to be loved. I didn't know you could give me that love. I'm really sorry Red. Willow" Faith said and scooted closer to me, wrapping herself around me. I smiled a little.  
  
I finally was fairly certain Faith was to far gone to answer any of my talks, but she would be able to hear them. I steadied myself on my arm and looked at her peaceful face. As I looked closer I saw her demons though. She was battling them right now and I couldn't help but feeling pretty useless. "I don't blame you" I whispered at a reasonable distance from her ear. "I know why you can't say you love me, I don't want to push you, so I'll wait, I'll wait forever if you need that much time." I whispered and I saw her stir in her sleep. "You went through so much, and you locked yourself down, please don't feel bad about that" I run out of things to say. "I- I love you Faith, I really do" I said and lay down into her embrace.  
  
Something's touching me. I struggle to wake up, but as I feel the cold of her hands I relax again. She traces my hairline, ear and my yaw-line. With one finger and oh so softly. Next I feel her on my lips and I can't help myself, I take one of her fingers in before opening my eyes. I bring my hand up to catch her hand and kiss all of the five fingers. She looks at me with a soft smile. I think even loving. In a second it hits me that she's not pulling back and that she's not putting up the mask. She notices the change in my face and runs her palm over my cheek. "Ask me." She whispers and pushes a light kiss on my mouth. "Do you love me?" I ask and lock eyes with her. "Yes Willow, I love you" She says and I can see she means it. I can't help it, I start to cry and she falls into my arms. This is the only time I've ever seen her cry and it causes me to cry so much harder.  
  
After a wile tears are dried and we just cling to each other. I think we fill a void for the other, somehow, and yes I know how cheesy this sound, I think we're like. soul mates. Suddenly I feel her mound on my neck and she's giving me baby-kisses. I giggle, because my neck is definitely ticklish. She pushes herself up and smiles at me from above. She slowly bends down and we share an intimate kiss. "Make love to me" I whisper and she nods. She sits up, she's sitting on my lower belly and her feet are next to my legs. She's naked, just like me. She runs her hands over my face, drawing and memorizing. Slowly she creeps down with her hands, her hands and eyes exploring as if it is the first time. Down my neck, over my collarbone, to my left arm. She finds my hand and kisses the five fingers, sucking my pinky into her mouth.  
  
I stare at her, fascinated. I didn't know she could be so gentile, so loving. This is such a different Faith. This thing we're having could be straight out of a movie, I can almost hear the romantic music that would play under this scene. Something by. Ani Defranco perhaps. After she's done with my other arm she travels to my breast and my erect nipples. This love making, this exploring. it's so sensual. She massages my breast and I can't help but moan. "You are so beautiful" She whispers and I swallow hard. Her voice is so full with desire and love that it almost gets my tears running again. She moves off of me and sits in between my legs. Her hands travel down from my breast, memorizing the feel of my skin. She moves to my legs and traces them down to my feet. She moves up again, but this time she uses my inner tights to climb up.  
  
She lays down and uses her hands to open my legs. I open them and steady myself. She bows down and licks me, one stroke, but I whimper at the intensity of it. I find the bed sheet and grip it. She looks up and waits till I look at her. "I love you" She says and thrusts two fingers into me at the same time. I gasp and fall back onto the bed as she gives me a little time to adjust. She finds a steady, slow rhythm and pushes her fingers into me as deep as she can, before almost pulling them out. She kisses my breasts and belly as she keeps up this slow rhythm we got in. My breath is rapid and all my senses are humming. I'm so close, in the back of my mind I hear her voice "Look at me" She whispers and I struggle to look at her. "I love you" She repeats and bows down to capture my clit with her lips, sucking it into her mouth as I fall back and come.  
  
She pulls her fingers out as I ride out the orgasm and licks me. Slowly I come down to earth and she moves up again, kissing me. I taste myself in her mouth as my tongue explores. It's a deep and intimate kiss, a kiss of belonging.  
  
I role her over wile kissing and then I pull up, we stare at each other for a wile, both perfectly happy with not moving. Then I kiss her neck and ear and move down, slowly, tasting the salty taste of her skin, I find her breasts. I pull a nipple into my mouth and she moans sensually. I massage the other breast and then move down. I need her to come, more then I needed to come myself. I lick my way over her trained abdomen and then over her curls, she shiver in anticipation. My hands steady her and then my tongue find her core. Her breath caught and I lick, exploring her. I lick her lips and then move in, tasting her even better. Then I slowly move my tongue into her, as deep as I can. She pushes up to me, granting me even better access. I push in and out of her for as long as I can and then I feel her walls starting to contract. I pull out of her and push my fingers in, as my mouth moved up to her clit, I capture it the same way she did and she comes. I lick until she's fully down to earth and push up to capture her lips. I whisper "I love you" in her ear before snuggling close to her.  
  
Faith kisses my head and then runs her fingers through my hair. "You hungry?" She asks. That should have been a turn-off, but with her it's just cute. "Oh yeah" I say and grin. "Lets go then" She says and stagers out of the bed. She puts on her clothes and looks at me as I make no move to get out of the bed. "Not coming?" She asks. I shake my head in 'no'. "Why not?" She asks. "My legs don't work" I say and grin. She looks at me and blinks. She's wearing her leather pants and her bra. She smiles and walks to me. Using her slayer strength she picks me up and puts me on a chair in the room. She finds my bra and panties and then puts them on my body. She helps me into my pants and then my corset.  
  
I smile at her all through he process and she smiles back, she's finally given herself permission to love. She stands up and goes to get the make-up she brought. She puts it on me and I look as good as I did yesterday, only this time I have an angel on my chest. To my great surprise Faith is quite the artist, she loves to paint and draw. She does her own make-up and then head for the door "You coming?" She asks as she notices I don't follow. "No" I say with a pout. "Yes you are" She says laughing and walks to me, she scoops me up and holds me like a baby. "Faith! No!" I say wile laughing hysterically. She's much stronger then me, and I know that if she wants to she can carry me to breakfast, which in my eyes isn't a good idea. She heads out the door and carries me to the alleviator where she puts me down "You meany!" I throw at her laughing and she acts hurt "I just wanted to help and then you call me a meany, you meany!" She says and then we both laugh our asses off. "Come on, lets get some breakfast" She says after the initial laughing has passed. With a huge smile we stroll into the room where some guests are already eating there breakfast, we get some pretty funny glares and I recognize the man that has the room next to us. I think he's no to happy with that fact though. He shoots us an angry glare and I give him a sweet wave, I'm mocking him, and he's not to happy with that either. 


	4. Strange bedfellows part 4

The world is perfect, am I not making sense? In my world I am. We've been here for over a month now, and everything's perfect. I'm back into collage, I'm in my final year. I know it's a bit strange, but I have Faith to thank for the fact that I'm still in school. She transferred me, even without me knowing about it. About a month ago, the morning after we first arrived Faith said she had some business to take care of, I went shopping and she went to the collage here. She talked to Carol Christ, the president and somehow she managed to get me in. I moved in there and I have a cool room mate; Sarah Pacelli. She's cool with me and Faith. She knows I sneak out some nights to see her. (And hunt Vampires in the mean time, but she doesn't know that)  
  
She keeps her mouth shut and I help her with subjects she finds difficult. I've picked up my magic abilities by the way. Slowly and under the help of Faith. She urges me to get back to my old level of spell casting, but she makes sure I don't go overboard.  
  
I have to wear some less. outstanding outfits in class, but when I'm out I wear the vampire-willow clothes, Faith has found some cool clothes as well and she has settled. She's looking for her own place now. She's working in a small store and she almost has enough to rent the room above it. She is so happy and relaxed. Some of her demons have vanished and she battles the others through painting. She bought all sorts of paint. We had a fun time when she painted a nude version of me. I was freezing lying butt naked on the bed, but she was enjoying the view. She told me to hang the portrait in the dorm, I refused-obviously. She hung it in the hotel room, it's not in plain view (Thank GOD), but she told me she needed something to remember me when I wasn't there. the way she said it and the way she looked told me she didn't mean just look and remember.  
  
She painted a self-portrait, it's beautiful. She captured the sparkle that lies in her eyes now and she's wearing a fluffy pink sweater (which I bought for her)-that's about it for the wearing. She is sitting and has pulled her knees up under the sweater, she naked under the sweater, I made the picture. Her hair falls loosely over her shoulders and she is smiling at me, it is just so loving. On the back she wrote  
  
"For you to remember, Always,  
  
Faith"  
  
I cried when she gave it. It was just so sweet. The thing that is so perfect about the picture that posed for the painting is that on that day she asked me to marry her. We can't marry legally, but she wears the same ring and I tell everyone I'm married to her, she does the same. We threw a huge party and we sent a card to Buffy and the others announcing our marriage to them. I miss them sometimes. Especially Buffy, I loved her so much. I was in love with her for so long, even when I was with Tara, although I loved Tara greatly Buffy always had a place in my heart, and she still does, so does Tara and so does Oz, I'll never stop loving any of them, but Faith and me. we just. Match. I love her with all my heart and soul and I trust her with my life. I thinks she feels the same. She admitted that she had loved Buffy at one point as well. They slept together once and then Buffy dumped her. I think that set her off the edge. She went too the Major after that and then she tried to get Angel. She never loved him, not really, she just wanted to hurt Buffy the way she had hurt her.  
  
So as you can see it's all working out. I-we're in love and we're settled. Everything is just perfect. We're battling the demons that haunt us in our sleep and we battle the ones that are really out here. Life goes on and we survive the best as we can, isn't that what life is all about? Living and enjoying life that best as you can? Does it matter with whom? No, it doesn't. I am happy with Faith and she is happy with me. We can't tell what happens a day, a month or a year from now, but we can tell what happens now: Living, Loving and Enjoying. 


End file.
